Post Game Celebrations Faberry Style
by Pensfan87
Summary: Quinn is a cheerleader and Rachel is the Quarterback. This is their first time. G!P warning.


**A/N: **This was written in response to a post in the Glee Kink Meme. The prompt was "Cheering for Rachel in the football game gets Quinn really hot. They haven't had sex before but after the game she's more than ready. They go to Rachel's house afterwards and have sex."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

"And tonight's starting quarterback, number one Rachel Berry," the announcer called and the cheers erupted from the stands. Rachel came running out onto the field and Quinn waved at her, Rachel smiled back at her girlfriend then went and joined the huddle.

"Go Rachel!" Quinn called when the first play began. Rachel had thrown the perfect pass, but it slipped out of the receiver's hands and fell to the ground. Rachel put her hand on her hips and began talking to the receiver and Quinn couldn't help but smile. _I have the hottest girlfriend on the planet_ she thought.

By the end of the first half the Titans were down by seven. The football team ran into the locker room except for Rachel. "Hey," Quinn said when she ran up to Rachel.

"Hey back," Rachel said leaning in to give her girlfriend a kiss. Quinn pulled Rachel in closer and her fingers danced up Rachel's shirt. Quinn moved her mouth to Rachel's neck and began sucking gently. Rachel's helmet slipped out of her hand and hit the ground. "I should go. Coach is going to be pissed if I don't get in there," Rachel said after a minute.

"How can you think about football right now, babe?" Quinn asked seductively. "Maybe we should finish this later." Rachel nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'll see you after the game," Rachel said as Quinn walked away.

The second half was a blur. Every time Rachel stepped on the field Quinn got more excited for that night. She was finally going to have sex with her girlfriend.

Rachel's feelings were the exact opposite. She got more nervous as the game got closer to the end. Quinn had known for a while that Rachel had a dick. She found out during a make out session when she felt something hard poking her leg. Rachel didn't want to tell her at first and since then she has been careful about not getting too excited around Quinn.

After the game Rachel walked up to Quinn and wrapped an arm around her waist. "There's my winning quarterback," Quinn said as she kissed Rachel. "So your place or mine?"

"My dads are gone for the weekend, so if you wanted to we could go there," Rachel said nervously.

"Okay. I'll meet you there in like a half hour," Quinn said as she got in her car. Rachel smiled as Quinn drove away.

_I can't do this _Rachel thought. _Quinn accepts me now but once she sees it she will be gone. I love her and everything, but I'm so nervous. I shouldn't be this nervous about this right? I can do this, she's hot. _

Rachel got out of her car and went inside. She found some candles and brought them up to her room. Rachel quickly cleaned up her room, then spayed Axe all over her room. She found her stash of condoms in her drawer. This was going to be Rachel's first time, but she had been prepared for a while. Rachel and her dads had already had the safe sex discussion, but Rachel didn't want to relive that experience so she hid them.

Quinn knocked on the door when she got there. Rachel came down the stairs and opened the door. "Hi," Quinn said with a smile. Rachel nodded. "You okay, babe?" This time Rachel smiled.

"Let's go inside," Rachel said as she pulled Quinn in the door and shut it behind her. Quinn began kissing Rachel once the door was closed. Quinn wasted no time, and began swiping her tongue at Rachel's lips begging for entrance, Rachel obliged. "Do you want to go up stairs?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded and they walked up to Rachel's room. Quinn sat down on Rachel's bed, and Rachel sat down next to her. Their lips reattached quickly and Quinn pulled them down on the bed. Quinn pulled of Rachel's shirt. and Rachel's hands found their way up Quinn's Cheerios top. When Rachel's fingers met Quinn's bare nipples instead of the bra that she was expecting she froze for a second.

"It's okay, Rach," Quinn whispered. Quinn's hands moved down to Rachel's pants and started undoing her belt. Rachel broke away and moved away from Quinn. "Rachel what's wrong?" Quinn breathed into Rachel's ear.

"I can't do this, Quinn," Rachel responded. "You're okay with my condition now, but once you see it I'm scared you'll just run. I love you Quinn, and I don't want anything to change that."

"Rachel, I love you too. Nothing will change that. The fact that you have a penis will not change that. Okay?" Quinn said. Rachel nodded. Quinn began kissing Rachel again. Rachel broke away and moved to Quinn's neck. Quinn moaned when Rachel began sucking on her pulse point. "Don't stop," Quinn said. Rachel bit down gently on Quinn neck and Quinn moaned again. Rachel pulled Quinn's top off, and almost immediately had one of Quinn's nipple's in her mouth. "That feels so good baby," Quinn said.

Rachel slipped her hand up Quinn's skirt, and was once again surprised. "Please tell me you weren't like this the whole game," Rachel said when she felt the warmth between Quinn's legs. Quinn shook her head and Rachel smiled. Quinn once again began working on Rachel's belt, but this time Rachel did not stop her. Quinn pulled Rachel's jeans off and tossed them on the floor. Quinn could see the bulge in Rachel's underwear and she smiled. Rachel pulled Quinn's skirt down and it landed on the floor next to her jeans. Quinn captured Rachel's lips for a quick kiss then began attacking Rachel neck. "Are you still sure?" Rachel asked Quinn who rolled them over so Rachel was on top. "I'll take that as a yes." Rachel hopped off her bed and grabbed one of the condoms and slipped it on after she removed her boxers.

Quinn grinned when she saw Rachel's dick. Rachel lined herself up with Quinn's opening and gently slipped inside her girlfriend. "Is this okay?" Rachel asked. Quinn groaned as Rachel began to fill her. "You're really tight, babe," Rachel said as she slipped out and pushed herself back inside of Quinn.

"Keep going," Quinn moaned. "You feel amazing." Rachel did as she was told and thrusted in and out a few more times. "Faster," Quinn said and again Rachel listened. Rachel could tell that Quinn was getting close, her breath was getting more ragged. Rachel's fingers had been working Quinn's clit and her mouth was again attached to Quinn's neck.

Rachel pinched Quinn's clit and Quinn's came moaning Rachel's name. Rachel came as she felt Quinn tighten around her. Then were both breathing heavy when Rachel pulled out of Quinn. "I love you," Rachel said as she kissed Quinn.

"I love you too," Quinn said as she snuggled into Rachel's side. Rachel pulled Quinn in closer as the fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
